tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 Freak Archives Wikia:Official Guide
Set of rules and guidelines each user of the wiki is expected to adhere to. General Rules Universal *Users are allowed to archive/recreate articles about Freaks that do not belong to them without the author's explicit permission, so long as they remain faithful to the original content of the deleted article. **This can be revoked if the creator of the Freak addresses opposition to it. *Freak articles that belong to creators who edit on this wiki may be edited only to improve grammar, spelling and layout or, alternatively, with the author's explicit permission. *Normal users are usually not allowed to remove content from articles or message walls unless they revert explicit vandalism or, in case of an article, simply want to rewrite a certain section from scratch. *New categories may be created only with an Admin's consent. *Constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged. Strive to be formal and professional; there is no need for aggression. *Users are not allowed to troll, spam, and/or pester or harass other users. Doing so will result in immediate blocks. *Abusing multiple accounts, particularly to circumvent a block, will result in a permanent ban. *Admin abuse will result in the removal of your admin rights, as well as an immediate ban, depending on how strong the abuse was. *Always follow any official guidelines you encounter elsewhere on the wiki. *Only Admins may place and remove Carbon Copy, NotFreak and Unoriginal Character templates. Given that this is an archive wiki, these should only be used moderately. *Articles which display consistent American English or British English spelling should not be edited to change that. *Pictures uploaded to the wiki should have unique names to avoid interference with others. Additionally, pictures which remain unused for two weeks will be deleted. *Roleplaying as Freaks is forbidden. Freak Archives *This wiki is meant to archive and/or rewrite articles for characters that have been deleted/rejected from , TF2 Freak Concept Wiki and TF2 FreakShow Concept Wikia, which are depicted with the use of and expected to appear in videos made in or . *Freaks may be only characters, although this extends to characters from official comics and closely related mods which have available models. *Boss ideas and concepts for the Freak Fortress 2 mod are not allowed unless they are to be used as a TF2 Freak in a Garry's Mod or Source Filmmaker video. *One of the biggest reasons why Freaks are deleted is because they're overpowered, which is generally frowned upon in this community. This is because the community may perceive them as challenging well-established and popular powerful characters such as or . Make sure to include sensible and meaningful faults and weaknesses when developing such characters. **Freaks considered overpowered by Admins may or may not be deleted. **Use the TF2 Freak Abilities Guide for reference when describing the special abilities of the Freak. *Poorly-designed articles are likely to get negative reception and may be considered for deletion. *Unfinished articles that have not been edited for two weeks will be considered for deletion. Template:Under Construction extends that period to a full month, though any articles that have not been edited for longer than that will be immediately deleted. *Carbon Copy, NotFreak and Unoriginal Character templates indicate that the Freak in question ought to be revised if it is still being used in videos. If the creator fails to do that within the admin-specified period of time, the concept will be deleted. **Freaks that are no longer being used in videos are exempt from this. *Please read the TF2 Freak Development Guide for more information on the topic of proper TF2 Freak article archival and recreation. Article Layout Heading The heading must include a properly filled character infobox template of color corresponding to the particular TF2 Freak. Each infobox template page contains an appropriate guideline. Notes: #Remember to name the portrait images appropriately, in order to avoid inadvertent replacement of another, pre-existing image. #A one-time alliance or fight between two Freaks does not automatically make them Allies or Enemies. Be sure to verify the relationship before adding a character in there. Following the character infobox, an easily identifiable quote should follow. Afterward, include a brief introduction to the article. Standard intro template: "Generic is a COLOR Class created by YouTube user YTUser (creator's name linked to their profile)." May include short information about the Monster's theme(s). Main Body Appearance An optional section which details the Freak's appearance. May contain links to specific items equipped, custom models/skins etc. Origin Concept characters who possess a more or less defined backstory may have their own Origin section which details the way they came to be in the first place, as well as their actions up until present time. Personality and Behavior An important section that describes traits of the Monster. Habits, quirks, individual preferences, hobbies and character traits should be included here. Powers and Abilities This section details the special abilities possessed by the particular Freak, whether they are actual super-powers, traits or specific skills. Faults and Weaknesses Contains information on the known and/or theorized weaknesses and exploitable faults of the character in question, like vulnerability to specific things or personality traits that may be taken advantage of by potential opponents. Trivia Optional section that may contain additional data provided by the creator, interesting facts about the Monster that do not fit anywhere else in the article, curious observations, etc. Note: This section is not a place to include everything off the top of one's head. Include only information that is relevant, notable and genuinely interesting. Verify if the information is true as well. Categories Remember to properly categorize the article. Creator, class, morality alignment and team color categories are applicable to all TF2 Freaks. Others concern their fighting styles, nature and habits. Check the existing categories and add the relevant ones. Arrange the categories in an alphabetic order. Category:Guides